1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy top game unit comprising a combination of a toy top and a game board, which allows spinning of the toy top thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, toy tops have been very popular in the children's playgrounds, and children often play a game in which they strike their toy tops against those of their companions so as to drive out their companions' toy tops from the game board.
Now, for such a toy game, a variety of novel plans have been proposed and put in practice in the Art. For example, the toy top is constituted in such a manner that the toy top can be disassembled so that replacement of parts thereof may be carried out to vary spinning characteristics thereof, to thereby enhance the performance of the toy top so that it has the advantage in a competition. Particularly, it is desired that parts for the toy top be developed which add a function to a toy top that permits it to more strongly attack a competitors' toy top and more strongly defend against it.
However, the toy tops are spun and played on game boards and thus, even when the function of the toy tops are improved, since they move on game boards, the moving pattern thereof is dependent on the form of the game boards. For this reason, the game board disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 2001-385 has been proposed. This game board is provided thereon with a spinning plate, and this spinning plate is spun to change the performance characteristics of the toy tops, or a rebound plate is arranged on the game board, and by this rebound plate, the toy tops are rebounded so as to change the performance characteristics of the toy tops. However, it was not possible to change the performance characteristics of the toy tops unless the toy tops were definitely mounted on the spinning plate or the rebound plate.